


普通朋友

by Nikizakisakura



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikizakisakura/pseuds/Nikizakisakura
Summary: 因为时间跨度比较长（190708-？），并且吃了吐四次（“我真的这章完结没有后续了”），所以对CP的想法和定义在不断地改变，结果上会显得前后矛盾





	1. Flamingo

1.Flamingo

久诚下播睡觉前先去了一次厕所。  
厕所里，柠栀靠在墙上看手机，见到他进来才抬起头，说，“我还以为你不来了。”  
久诚反手锁上门，靠近柠栀。此时他穿着拖鞋，得微微抬起头看柠栀的眼睛。他伸出手搭在柠栀腰侧，说，“那就赶快吧。我有点困了。”  
“困了不如别做了？”柠栀笑着说，一边却伸手解下久诚的裤子。  
柠栀转身伏在墙上时带着几分怕被发现的急切。久诚轻车熟路地替他扩张，没有做到很充分就拿出自己的分身进入柠栀。进入的时候有点困难，但是他们彼此都知道这点胀痛柠栀能忍住。他们做的时候往往不调情，不说话，也不做太多前戏，默契得如同一对公事公办的老夫妻。除了他们经常只能躲在厕所里，避开所有人。  
很快柠栀先射了。久诚在他收缩的后穴里抽插了几次也交代了出来。两个人靠在瓷砖上喘气。如果此时有香烟渲染上一层泛黄的朦胧就有会几分像是文艺电影里会出现的的画面。可惜他们都不会抽烟。  
过了一会，久诚嘟囔了一句要洗澡。就整理衣服从厕所出去了。柠栀看他离去的背影，揉了揉头发，同样整理好衣服走出厕所。  
久诚和柠栀之间的特殊关系源自于一次擦枪走火。之后两个人便心照不宣地持续了下去，像一个不曾明言的约定。而除此之外，他们就是寻常队友关系了。没有比其他人更少，却也不会再多一分。

有一次久诚和柠栀在训练室，正巧休息时间其他人都不在，只有他们两个人。  
本来他们只是靠着划手机，但是彼此不安分的手让难得的独处变得暧昧起来。以至于当有第三个人推开门通知吃饭的时候，久诚还跪在桌子底下，手指不安分地越过内裤勾勒出柠栀分身的形状。  
柠栀只能横过手机假装自己在打游戏。他感觉到桌子底下的人并没有停止手上的动作，反而是扯下他的内裤，让分身完全暴露在空气中。  
进来的人环视了一圈训练室，说，“曹志顺人呢？”  
柠栀越过手机看着对方，“他刚才说上厕所了。怎么了？”他感受到温热的气息拂过他的下身，随后贴上来的是一种温热的湿软触感。柠栀几乎绷不住脸上的表情。  
“哦，没事，就快要吃饭了。怎么你还在排位？”来的人站在门口，回答说。  
“嗯……有点僵持。”柠栀说。  
小股的快感混合着紧着沿着脊椎冲到脑部，柠栀知道自己一定脸红了。  
“那你赶紧打，别打成膀胱局了。”  
“可是……这也，不是我说了算，啊。”  
“行吧，不干扰你了。等会看到曹志顺叫他去吃饭。”说完来的人终于走出训练室。  
柠栀放下手机伏在桌子上。桌子底下传来肆无忌惮地水声，和身体碰撞到桌子的闷响。  
“你也真敢。”柠栀的声音闷闷的。  
回应他的是分身被吞到了更深处，舌头笨拙地摩挲竿体上的青筋。久诚抚摸着他的大腿内侧，把他的腿分得更开。  
柠栀直起上身。而他低下头的时候恰好久诚也抬起眼看他，吐出柠栀的分身，透过镜片盯着他，在他的前端落下一个轻轻的吻。霎时间柠栀觉得全身都烧起来了。  
久诚从桌子底下出来以后抽了几张餐巾纸，把两片镜片擦干净了以后再戴上眼镜看了一眼柠栀。  
“走，袁俊，去吃饭了。”说完久诚也不等柠栀就走向门口。  
柠栀看着他的背影远去，走到门开才突然开口，“曹某。”  
“嗯？”  
柠栀犹豫地顿了顿，随即飞快地说，“你教我下围棋呗。”  
久诚看了他一会，说，“行啊。”  
“行啊。”柠栀笑着重复。他们又有了一个约定。  
他快步走到久诚背后，推着他就走出了房间。  
虽然后来他们没有下过围棋。

再之后就到了休赛期，他们抓到机会到俱乐部外面开了间房。  
他们做了很久，但是久诚却显得有些心不在焉。久诚手上多了一枚戒指，弄的柠栀有时皮肤上一阵凉意。  
久诚从正面上他。很意外的是他们很少有机会用这样的姿势。久诚的脸埋在他的颈肩，有时用带了戒指的手指拨弄他的胸前。最后久诚从他身体里抽出来，射在他的胸口，有一些溅到脸上，一点点的白浊显得淫糜。柠栀脑袋里突然闪过一句天道好轮回。  
在俱乐部里的时候他们忍住不发出一点声音，到了旅馆还是这样就显得沉闷。做完躺在床上的时候，他们也很久没有说话。  
直到久诚突然翻身下床，从地上的裤子口袋里掏出一个东西扔给柠栀。  
柠栀接过看了好一会。这是一枚戒指，没有包装，随随便便就被扔了过来。但是他看得出这枚戒指和久诚手上的是一样的款式。柠栀还想再问什么，久诚已经钻进被子里，翻过身背对着他。  
柠栀对着天花板端详了一会戒指，然后套在左手的无名指上。  
他想，这也许是他们作为普通朋友做过最越界的事了。


	2. Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间设定在吉隆坡的最后一个晚上。其中有一段回忆应该设定在六月初

2.Lemon

久诚坐在床沿上发呆的时候听到门外一阵不急不缓的敲门声。刚才运营看了会手机就拿着点东西出去了。久诚没问去哪，以为是他没门卡进不来，只能走过去替他开门。而门打开后，门外是同样还穿着队服的柠栀。  
“怎么是你？”久诚皱眉问。  
久诚卡在门口，没有一丝把人放进房间的一丝。只是柠栀一个灵巧的走位就走进了房间，还贴心地反手关上了门。  
柠栀站在昏暗的廊灯下，一时间久诚看不清他的表情，“我和他说我有事找你，所以今天换个房间。”  
久诚没有理会他的说辞，又问，“所以你来干什么？”  
他似乎看到柠栀逆着光笑了起来。柠栀戴着戒指的手伸进口袋，从口袋里掏出一小罐油膏和一盒安全套。  
“你说我是来干什么的呢。”柠栀说。  
这真的忍不了。久诚粗暴地把柠栀推到门上，但是接吻的时候却又小心翼翼起来，仿佛带着无尽的踌躇。他只是浅浅地贴着柠栀的下唇，轻轻地咬了一口，又伸出舌头舔舔刚才咬过的地方。  
柠栀把左手上的东西扔到地上，搂着久诚的腰，强硬地加深这个吻。他的手掀开下摆，揉搓了一下快融成一块的腹肌，手指顺着向下解开裤带勾下内裤边缘。  
柠栀推开久诚，低头看了看久诚半勃的分身，被卡在内裤里看上去好不难受。  
他短促地笑了一声，说，“我看进门的时候你那么坚决，还以为你不想做呢。”  
久诚也没管自己的裤子被解开了一半，伸手撑住门，亲吻柠栀的下颚，脖颈，最后含住他的喉结，含混地说，“说那么多有的没有的， 难道你不想？”  
柠栀用脚尖踢了踢地上的罐子，罐子滚到墙边发出一声轻微的撞击声。他的手指插进久诚的头发，仰头看着头顶的廊灯，拉长声音，喟叹一般地说，“想啊。”

久诚让柠栀坐在洗手台上，他掰开柠栀的腿，自己卡在柠栀的两腿之间。他掀起柠栀队服，边是搓揉边是啃咬柠栀胸前的红点。这里他们彼此都很熟悉，久诚只是刚触碰到哪里，就感觉到柠栀的气息急促起来。  
然而他偏偏慢慢地折磨柠栀。他用指甲轻轻地掐在尖端，又或者捏着那里，只用舌尖来回拨弄。柠栀的下半身不安分地贴着他的腿，小腿轻轻地扣着他的腿弯，仿佛在催促他快一点。  
久诚终于玩够了那里，刚要直起身就看到柠栀向后倚在镜子上，一边喘一边拿着他们的手持单反，而摄像头正对着久诚。  
“你又拍我？”  
“留个纪念呗。”柠栀顿了顿又补了半句，“难得来一次大马。”  
久诚脱下眼镜，微眯起眼盯着镜头，说，“但是你知道的，运营会回收。”  
柠栀褪下自己的长裤，只从内裤里抽出一条腿，内裤还半挂在他的腿上。他专注地透过镜头看着皱眉的久诚，看久诚已经被脱掉的上衣和半解开的裤子。他一条腿架在洗手台上，喘息着说，“我就想这样看看你……看看你是怎么上我的。”

最后他们没有再洗手台上就做了全套。他们伏在浴室的瓷砖上淋着热水做了第一次。柠栀几乎滚烫得要烧起来，但是后背一直贴着冰冷的瓷砖。久诚一直按着他的双手不让他碰自己，当他射出来的时候觉得整个人都快蒸发了。  
之后他们在床上又做了一次。柠栀跪在床上，久诚从后面上他。  
唯一的一个安全套刚才扔到马桶里冲掉了。久诚往自己分身上又抹了一些润滑，空出的手从柠栀的脊背摸到尾骨，摸着柠栀的穴口边缘一点点向里挺进。  
摄像机被随意扔在床头柜上，也不知道它还在不在工作。  
柠栀有些累了。明天还要赶飞机。他伏在床上开始想些有的没有的，比如回成都之后的休赛期，转会期，直播约该怎么算，等等等等。突然他感觉到后背滴上了什么东西。带着热度的水滴落他的肩胛骨上，随着倾斜的弧度向外滚落，最后只留下一道没有情绪的水渍。  
久诚哭了。

柠栀洗完澡出来的时候久诚已经睡着了。他在床边站了会，在久诚的床边坐下，掀开被子的一角把自己塞进去。  
柠栀摸着手上的戒指，转了两圈，又转了两圈。他像第一次看到它时那样，抬起手对着天花板端详了许久。戒指在手上太久已经戴出了一道浅浅的凹痕，一经移动就露出浅红的印记，让柠栀错以为这个冷冰冰的铁环已经融入血肉。  
他此时有些后悔。刚才应该真的打开单反把久诚拍下来的。这么想着，他又打开自己的摄像机，在黑暗的房间内把镜头对着久诚。他看见镜头里久诚的睫毛随着呼吸一颤一颤的，被昏暗的壁灯染上橙光的暗淡光圈，如同一只被濡湿了翅膀的蝴蝶。  
柠栀停下录像，反复对着那段模糊的黑影看了很久，还是点下了删除。  
一旦隔着镜头，就仿佛一切执着的注视都是理所应当的。他可以在街头，在阳光下，在队友环绕里，假装所有人都没有注意到——他只看着久诚一个人。柠栀自认为对待所有人都踩在普通朋友的一条界线上，不会太冷淡也不会太亲密。但是现在他才发现，只有和久诚他越界了太多次。他们早就当不成什么普通朋友。  
但是现在这也走到尽头了。  
柠栀揉了揉久诚还带着湿意的头发，在他的鼻尖落下一个吻。他退下手上的戒指，放在久诚的床头柜上。他用口型对身边的人说，“晚安。”

久诚醒的很早。  
很多事早有预兆，反而是梦把他们串到一起。他看着天花板放空了一会，起身要摸眼镜就先摸到了一个铁环。  
这是柠栀的戒指，他不用拿起来看就知道。  
柠栀还躺在他边上。两个成年人挤在一个单人床上，他半边身体都被柠栀压麻了。  
久诚抽出手臂，费力地脱下手上的戒指，换了一枚套上食指。戒指冰凉的触感让他手上的知觉都恢复了不少。然后他从被子里挖出柠栀的左手，把那枚还带着体温的戒指套在柠栀左手的无名指，对着那个浅浅的凹槽，如同它本就应该在这里。  
久诚重新躺进被子，换了个姿势把自己压在柠栀半边身体上。  
他知道之后会发生很多事，但是现在天还没亮。


	3. Take Me Hand

3.Take Me Hand

被问到柠栀的优点，久诚第一个想到的是柠栀某次和人吹逼时候说的话。  
在打进联盟后，柠栀曾经和人说在队伍还在很早期，他打辅助鬼谷子，对面久诚打诸葛还是虞姬。他在蓝区吸到久诚挂机。久诚坐在边上听着，嘴上在反驳，心里想的却不是这样的。  
久诚想他说的没错，他确实很会吸。  
他会细致地舔过茎身，拂拭过凸起的青筋。他会收紧喉咙爱抚一般地照顾前端，也会故意用牙齿轻轻地碰到那里。有时柠栀会抬起眼睛看他，仿佛在观察他的表情，同时将他含得更深。每次看到柠栀用舌头搅拌嘴里的液体的样子，久诚都想问这是不是属于上单的细腻和冷漠。  
这个时候他们的关系已经维持了很久，久诚甚至想不起来他们第一做的时候柠栀笨拙的样子。  
但是这显然不是一个采访能拿出来回答的答案，所以他装作思考的样子保持沉默。  
沉默？  
有情趣？  
忍耐力？  
好脾气？  
久诚立刻想到他们其实也是吵过架的，就在两个月前。虽然先拉着人进厕所的是久诚，但是先动手的是柠栀。  
当时久诚把柠栀推进厕所，反锁上门后立刻压低声音问，“你们怎么回事？”  
柠栀靠在墙上，脸上的神色变了几变，最后满不在乎地说，“什么怎么回事？”  
“我是说你们今天心不在焉的，在休息室里不说话。”  
柠栀眼神从他身上移开，在他身后的瓷砖上飘忽不定，“就没什么啊……”突然他对久诚露出一个自嘲一般的笑，“你是不是不懂现状？”  
“我怎么不懂。世冠再打不出成绩下个赛季就更难了。虽然不知道分组但是去吉隆坡应该是可以的，问题在怎么进决赛。”久诚抓了抓头发，“还有你和康俊龙说说里那都是什么意思。”  
柠栀突然干笑了起来，“看来你根本没搞清楚状况啊。”  
被柠栀的话弄得愈加烦躁，久诚的语气也暴躁了起来，“我知道这个版本对我们而言很难打，转型也很困难，所以只能努力做好自己。”  
久诚不知道该怎么解释。他自己脑子里也很乱。季后赛的成绩仿佛一记当头棒喝，让他突然清醒过来——这一个赛季他们如同在黑夜中的荒野上奔跑，直到黎明时分才终于发现自己只是一直在原地打转。他很怕柠栀问他还能怎么努力，往什么方向努力。因为他自己也不知道。  
幸好柠栀也没有这么问。  
“恭喜你啊，曹某。”柠栀抬起下巴，压低了声音，语气却是带着一点自虐和挑衅，“今年你又可以换一个上单了。”  
久诚最开始是楞了一楞，随即深吸了一口气，沉下脸背过身。他双手叉腰在狭窄的浴室转了不知道几个来回，终于在柠栀面前站定，还是那副阴沉的表情，那样子反倒让柠栀想起了刚进联盟时候的久诚。  
“我们做爱吧。”久诚没什么感情地说。

他们撕咬一般地接吻。背脊在冰冷的地面上硌得生疼。他们没有准备润滑油，只能就着唾液和水做简单的润滑。  
久诚没有做细致扩张的兴致，比往常更加粗暴地挤进柠栀的后穴。干涩的肠道只是进入一点就开始排斥久诚的分身，拒绝一般地包括着久诚的前端。  
柠栀侧着头仰躺在地上，乜斜着眼睛，用眼角看着久诚。在久诚下身不得不停下动作的时候，他拉长声音说，“你好菜啊，弟弟。”  
他转过头用下目线看着久诚，慢悠悠地重复了一遍，“你好菜啊，弟弟。”  
久诚长长地舒了一口气。他俯下身，额头抵着柠栀的额头，强迫对方只能看着自己的眼睛。他掰开柠栀的大腿，扶着自己的分身，坚决地，一寸一寸地进入柠栀。柠栀几次抓着他的手臂想让他出去，都被久诚反握住手腕按了回去。  
直到久诚完全进入柠栀，久诚放开柠栀的手腕直起上身，像刚才柠栀那样俯视地看着对方。但是他什么也没说。  
久诚不等彼此适应就开始动了。缺乏润滑的后穴每一次进出都像在彼此折磨。他把柠栀的前发抚向脑后，带着温情一般地亲吻他的额头，然而下身却丝毫没有停下动作。  
柠栀从嗓子里又挤出了三个字，“臭弟弟。”  
久诚撸了撸柠栀有些抬头的分身，把前端溢出的液体抹在柠栀的脸上，压低声音说，“爽了吗。”  
他们早就适应了彼此的身体。就算是彼此卯足劲要给对方难看，也阻挡不住肉体从疼痛中尝到甜头。  
他们离得太近了，久诚甚至能从柠栀的瞳孔里看到自己的脸——眼眶泛红，看上去却有股狠劲。  
柠栀似乎也在久诚的眼睛里看到了自己，于是他闭上了眼睛。他用大腿磨蹭着久诚的腰侧，带着些许讨好的意味地缠了上去。他伸手搂住久诚的脖子，嘴唇贴在久诚的耳廓，呻吟一般地轻声说，“放过我吧，哥哥。”  
久诚叹了一口，俯下身，那天第一次真正意义的和柠栀接吻。

当时的柠栀确实没有义务告诉久诚。不如说久诚感谢他坦率地第一个告诉自己。况且他最后也服软了。  
久诚也不是那么斤斤计较的人。只不过曾经久诚还会相信一点点命运，相信他们的之间或许有些许与众不同的东西存在。但是在采访第一个问题的答案脱口而出的时候，他就醒悟过来，柠栀对他而言也没有那么特别。那些他以为特殊的时间点，促使袁俊站在那里的并不是什么命运，只是巧合罢了——第一次一起纾解欲望的恰巧是柠栀，一直和他带着同样戒指的恰巧是柠栀，和他一起挂牌的也恰巧是柠栀。仅此而已。  
上个转会期前柠栀曾在又一个私下的场合问他是不是要挂牌。他看到久诚迟疑的样子立刻笑着说，“我打算挂牌了。”  
久诚有些吃惊。但是想到他这么坦率也就不再迟疑，说，“我也想挂牌。”  
柠栀低着头沉默了一会，抬起头笑着说，“哎，那你这次拖累我了。你也在那我肯定走不掉了。”

工作人员在摄像机后拼命打着手势，让久诚不要再想了。  
“他的优点啊……”久诚越过镜头望着窗外，“直接吧。”


	4. We Don't Talk Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间设定是九月初在武汉

4.We Don't Talk Anymore

柠栀在酒店的走廊上偶遇的久诚。至少他表现的是这样，虽然他已经在这里等了有一会。  
“今天你们拍照？”先说话的是久诚。  
“对啊，刚拍完。”  
“那还挺快。”久诚看了一眼他身上的队服，“在上海怎么样？”  
柠栀想这真的是尬聊，但还是回答他，“就那样吧。以前不也总是去。”  
久诚“嗯”了一声就没下文了。  
两个人开始不约而同地沉默。柠栀想再不找点话题，对话就要在这里结束了，于是他只能就地取材。  
“倒是曹某最近挺开心的啊。和别人打得火热，亲密关系都绑上了。”柠栀说着还伸出小指对着久诚晃了晃。但是话说完他又觉得自己这话说得好像有点阴阳怪气。  
果不其然，久诚满脸写着不高兴。他想告诉柠栀别以己度人，那只是朋友间的玩笑。然而话到嘴边就变了个样子  
“他……我难道还要为了你守身如玉？”久诚说。  
柠栀想说你这词用得怪怪的。但是他听出了久诚话里的火药味，也就不再和久诚抬杠，笑了笑没说话。  
于是两人又陷入了沉默。  
过了好一会，久诚才慢慢说，“你穿黑色还有点不习惯。”  
柠栀扯着下摆，低下头看了看胸前的队徽，小声说，“以前不也穿过黑色的队服。”  
“那不一样。”久诚说。  
像是没有料到久诚说话会这么直接，柠栀揉了下衣角，缓了半晌才说，“两件队服那当然是不一样的。”  
“你没别的要说的了吧。”不等柠栀回答，久诚自顾自地侧身走过柠栀身边，“我先回房间了，下赛季加油。”  
“那你也……”话声戛然而止。柠栀看着久诚的背影，一时间什么也说不出口。

晚上柠栀走出电梯的时候觉得自己可能是真的有点贱，白天被盐对应了还要再凑上去。  
联盟订房间总是订在一起，随便找人问问就能知道Hero在几楼。虽然他不知道具体的房间号，但是既然找到了大方向接下来总是又办法的。  
就在他想着是不是要随便敲开一个门假装自己走错顺势套一套久诚房间号的时候，他看到久诚拿着手机靠在走廊的墙上，不甚明亮的灯光落在他的侧脸，从柠栀的角度看过去是逆光，一时间看不清楚久诚的神情。  
久诚看到他走过来似乎也并不意外。他关掉手机，拿出房卡打开房门，“你来啦。”  
柠栀走到他身前，才笑着说，“你怎么知道我会来。”  
“我还不知道你吗。”久诚本可以就停在这里，但是偏偏还要接着往下说，“你来找我不就是为了做这个吗。”  
久诚的眉毛没修过的时候有些八字眉，尤其是他皱着眉的时候，明明是他先说的狠话，看上去倒有几分无辜。  
柠栀被他的态度搞得有些生气，但是看到久诚的表情又慢慢地冷静了下来。他伸出手揉乱了久诚的头发，笑意里掺杂了一些无可奈何，“你这个臭弟弟。”  
久诚拨开柠栀的手，反手握住他的手腕，把他拉进房间，“别扯，咱是你大哥。”

柠栀伏在洗面台上，甚至衣服都没有脱掉，只是半褪下了裤子。他们太久没做过，而且久诚太熟悉他的身体，他刚被进入就有些站不住。久诚抚摸他的肩胛骨，他的肩膀，下半身却也是慢条斯理的，纵使肉穴吮吸一般地贴着他的分身。  
柠栀觉得自己被不上不下地吊着。他越过镜子看到久诚低着头，看上去有些心不在焉。突然他看见久诚长长地叹了口气。  
“喂。”柠栀说。  
久诚抬起头，正好透过镜子对上柠栀的视线。  
镜子上的灯光落在久诚的眼睑上，在瞳孔中投下阴影和斑驳的水光。柠栀不由地伸出手抹了抹镜面中他的眼角。指尖是干的。  
“你在干嘛。”久诚问，语气很是平静。  
“……”  
柠栀想到拍世冠定妆照的时候，他们曾偷偷在背景布后交换了一个浅浅的亲吻。拉开距离的时候久诚皱着眉对他说，你胡子没刮干净，扎到我了。  
那个时候柠栀以为他们应该就已经对彼此的去留心下了然，却偏偏都装作毫不知情的样子，躲在不间断的行程后回避了这个问题。他又想到了在吉隆坡最后一个晚上滴在自己背后的眼泪，那份灼烧感还鲜明地残留在皮肤上。直到那一刻柠栀才明白自己想错了。他以为久诚早就该明白的。他以为久诚早就明白从来不存在什么选择。

柠栀从浴室出来的时候，久诚已经吹干头发躺在床上。  
“你该回去了。”久诚说。  
“这么晚了，就让我睡这里呗曹某。”  
久诚没有赶他的意思，只是翻了个身背对着他，“你刚进队就不回去，不太好吧。”  
“没事，就一个晚上。”  
柠栀侧身挤到久诚的床上，和久诚背对背躺在一张床上。  
他打开微信，找到久诚的名字打开聊天窗口。他想和久诚说点什么，却又不知道从何说起。  
柠栀突然想到久诚在回复他的那条微博。他说话不是这样的。这是一个想了好几次却又都没问出口的问题，柠栀想问他，就算当时在直播，在游戏中，为什么不是你回复我。  
他字打了一半，又想到自己还欠着一个五杀，不知道久诚会不会记得让他还。就在他犹豫要不要插个队先说这个的时候，他顺着直播又想到了别的事。  
其实之后他在久诚直播的时候进过一次他的直播间。进直播间前他设想了很多，但是真的看见久诚在线自闭的时候，他宁愿之前想的一切都是假的。他们似乎在之前的几个月就以争执的方式把对话的份额全用完了，真的临近了分别的时候反而一句话都不说。柠栀以为他是不在乎。结果他只会在别人看不到的地方沮丧。  
大家只是普通同事。工作上过得去就好。把虚无缥缈的“团爱”当真为了离开的人伤神，是不是傻。柠栀把刚才打的字又一次删了。他想狠狠嘲笑久诚一番。然而还没来得及整理好语言，他就想到，自己又何尝不是这样。  
柠栀呆呆地看着空白的对话框。突然他看到久诚的名字突然变成了正在输入中。瞬间他有种干了傻事被揭穿的手足无措感。他想在他们背对背躺着的时候，另一边的人是不是也看着手机屏幕，看着他写写删删，是不是能透过屏幕上方的来回变化的小字看穿他的内心。  
但是他等一会都没有等到对方发来的消息。  
柠栀小心地坐起来，看了一眼侧躺在另一边的人。  
久诚睡着了。

久诚开着微信。背后的人的名字上一直显示着正在输入中，偶尔会跳回他的ID，但是过不了多久又会开始输入。这样维持了很久，却什么也没发过来。他看着空白的聊天记录不禁有些想笑。事到如今还有什么说不出口的。  
自己都等烦了。久诚想。他已经等了太久太久。  
他打开对话框想和柠栀说，下次不要来了，不要见面了，不要再继续这种关系了。但是字打到一半他又意识到他们之间的关系——一旦摆脱队友这层束缚，他们其实什么也不是。  
所以久诚也没有立场去要求些什么。纵使他在上个转会期结束后想开了，想着既然走不了，留下来能和柠栀一起继续打也没那么差。那也仍然是他一个人的事。  
在久诚心底其实是有过些许微不足道的感情——他想即使是现在，他也还是喜欢柠栀。但是偶尔浮上的念想已经更多的只是一种惯性，再被时间磨一磨，就什么也剩不下了。  
如果那个转会期他们走成功了，即使不在一个队伍，现在也许还能如从前一样，靠在床头说一些不重要的小事。他们有过很多机会，但是那都来得太晚了。写在那些转折点上的只有无数的错过。  
久诚想了一会，在对话框里慢慢地输入了一句话。  
—— 恭喜，这次没有我拖累你了。  
但是他没有点发送。他盯着这条永远不会被看到的消息看了一会，打开设置，点开了消息免打扰。他退出聊天框，看那个对话框在不断刷新的聊天记录中缓缓下沉，直到掉出屏幕外。  
久诚锁上屏幕，在黑暗中眨了眨眼睛，又无声地长长地叹了口气。  
还是睡觉吧。他想。天总会亮的。


	5. 美しきもの

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间设定在191102  
卡了太久前后有些脱节，凑合凑合就这样吧……

美しきもの

柠栀靠在门边没有等太久，久诚就来了。  
他出电梯的时候还在点点手机屏幕，腋下夹着他的颈枕，低着头从走廊的另一端走过来。这个样子让柠栀想起两个月前，那一次是久诚站在廊灯照不到的地方，几乎被阴影淹没。  
柠栀张开手臂，把迎面而来的久诚搂在怀里。他感觉到久诚微微踮起脚，下巴搁在自己肩膀上，手臂穿过他的腋下向上抬起。柠栀以为久诚也会回以他一个相同的拥抱，然而并没有。  
“你快让我进去。”久诚越过柠栀的肩膀看着自己的手机屏幕，说，“我巅峰赛排进去了。”

柠栀和久诚并排坐在酒店沙发上各自打着巅峰赛。  
在死亡等复活的时候，柠栀仰头看着昏黄的落地灯，突然感觉到一丝荒谬。  
他先结束一局，也没有再开，而是放下手机和久诚搭话。  
“今天的比赛你看了吗？”柠栀问。  
“嗯，看了啊。”久诚回答。  
柠栀想你分明没有在看。在台上挺直腰就可以看到替补席上的久诚，他在灯光照不到的地方一直缩在自己的颈枕里打着自己的游戏。  
但是他也没有揭穿，而是换了个话题，“哎，你们西部真好呀，积分随随便便就能进胜者组。哪像我们累死死累活，在东部的夹缝中讨生活。”  
“那你下次来西部啊。”  
柠栀笑了，“为什么不是你来东部。”  
“为什么不是你来西部？”久诚学着他的话反问。  
“我这不是来了吗。”柠栀说。然后他把下巴搁在久诚肩膀上，换了个语气说，“我今天赢了你都没夸我。”  
“嗯嗯。”久诚回答  
“你还能再敷衍一点。”  
“很强。”说完久诚又重复了一遍，“很强好吧。你别分我心，我要操作起来。”  
柠栀想久诚真是个弟弟，弟弟中的弟弟。明明是久诚的年纪更大一点，却总是自己照顾他。  
虽然被冷酷拒绝了，柠栀仍然不依不饶地缠了上去，凑在久诚的脖子边上问，“还记得我答应过你什么吗？”  
久诚问，“哪个？”  
柠栀想自己开的空头支票也确实很多，什么五杀，什么蓝BUFF的，便替久诚缩小了范围，“就是我们两个一间房那次，你在床上骚那次。”  
久诚过了一会，团战结束了才说，“你别扯。别干扰我上分。”  
故意想让对方询问自己的事，反而需要由自己挑起话题——这本来就是一件很令人沮丧的事，更不用提对方还是一副毫不在意的态度。  
柠栀觉得自己现在的样子活像只孔雀。  
然而久诚还是玩着自己的游戏，甚至没注意柠栀没回答他，敷衍地兀自“嗯”了两声。  
柠栀靠在久诚的肩膀上看他打完这局。进入结算界面时，他顺势问，“你打算就这样打一个晚上的巅峰赛？”  
久诚脱下眼镜，揉着右眼，一边睁着一只眼睛看着柠栀，“那就开床头灯看会书？”  
“不是吧。”柠栀拖着长音，装出些许不满地说，“你还想看书？”  
久诚放下手，还是那副眉尖聚拢，眉尾向下压的表情，看上去又累又无辜。他把手机扔到一旁，说，“哎……我好困。那今天就赶紧睡觉吧。”  
柠栀翻身把久诚按在沙发上，骑在他身上，从他手上拿过眼镜放在茶几上。他凑近久诚的脸，看到他眼中倒映出的自己。他面对所有人都是游刃有余，唯独对久诚无可奈何。  
“少给我讲相声。”柠栀咬牙切齿地说，“在武汉你还知道我找你是干什么，现在就不知道了？”  
久诚眨了眨眼睛，却也不是很意外的样子。他挪了挪上半身，让自己的脖子靠在扶手上能更舒服一点，然后拿过柠栀的手，拨弄着他的手指，说，“咱还真不知道，不如你告诉我？”  
他们边脱衣服边黏黏糊糊地接吻。空调温度开得太高，空气中充斥着燥热的味道。  
柠栀想久诚也不是很喜欢接吻。久诚只是喜欢把他的嘴唇弄又红又肿，再讨好一般含着他的下唇，用舌尖拨弄似的地舔舔它。  
久诚把手伸进衣服下摆，手掌握着柠栀的腰。他的指尖有些冰凉，掌心却仿佛带着一簇火苗。  
柠栀脱掉眼镜，和久诚的放在一起。  
他听到久诚含含糊糊地说，“我觉得你真的胖了。”  
柠栀单手撑在他的颈侧，一时不知道说什么好。他恨恨地想这个人真是个彻头彻尾的蠢直。为什么自己还会对他抱有期待。

扶着久诚的分身缓缓坐下去的时候，柠栀想异地恋不好，异地炮友更不好。好好的一个年轻人被迫禁欲，理由还是因为和炮友不同城——听上去就觉得十分的黑色幽默。  
他想装作不经意地问一句，你什么时候来东部，到时候见面就方便多了。但是柠栀没有预想到这个姿势会进入地这么深，久诚还不等他适应便向上顶了顶。还未等他说话，呻吟声便无法抑制地从喉咙口溢出。  
久诚扶着他的腰又向上顶了两下，听到柠栀发出破碎的音节，小声地嘟囔了一句，“这么爽的吗。”  
柠栀想捂住嘴不让声音继续漏出来，但是抬起手最后还是捂住了眼睛。  
“说真的，你……你下赛季，嗯，会不会……来上海？”柠栀一边喘，一边问。  
他也不知道自己想听到什么样的回答。好像无论答案是是与否，都只会让他们越隔越远。原来维系在他们之间的就只有队友情谊，现在这根线断了就再也没什么牢固的关系了。  
而久诚一点也不知道柠栀内心的念头，用手指玩弄着柠栀的前端，声音平淡地回答，“谁知道呢。”  
柠栀放下捂住眼睛的手，撑在久诚的身侧，弯下腰直视着久诚的眼睛。  
久诚半眯着眼睛回看向他。睫毛的阴影投到眼底，几乎遮住了水光和烧红的眼角。  
于是柠栀轻轻咬了一口久诚的鼻尖，随后含着他的下唇，带着几分无奈轻声问，“这么爽的吗。”

滚完沙发，他们一起挤进浴室简单地冲了个澡。  
久诚围了个浴巾就倒在床上，脸埋在枕头里不省人事。  
柠栀跟着走出浴室，把两副圆圆的眼镜并排放在床头柜上。  
很想问久诚为什么之前经常微信不回他消息。但是看久诚一副不省人事的样子就作罢了。他把久诚塞进被子里，想了想把自己也塞了进去。  
上一次躺在久诚边上还是夏天的末尾，两个人躺在一张单人床上有些闷闷的热气。而现在边上人的皮肤在被子下已经有些滚烫的灼烧感。  
柠栀欠了一个相关FMVP的约定，欠了一个五杀，欠了很多很多，其中还有一张长期蓝BUFF提货券。如同系着风筝的风筝线，无论风筝飞得多高都始终被牵在手中。他以为空头支票越开越多，久诚或许就会时常想起来主动问他，你欠我这么多东西什么时候还呀。  
然而他没有想到，没有兑现的机会了。  
这么想着柠栀从床上坐起，左手推着久诚的肩膀，也不管他是梦是醒，语气不善地说，“不管你下赛季去哪，下赛季赶紧给我回来……我还没切过你呢！”  
久诚扯了扯被子，背对他在被子里缩成一个球，“嗯。”  
“这回是你欠我。听到了没，你欠我。”  
久诚过了一会才缩在被子里模糊地应了两声，“嗯。嗯。”


	6. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生于不知道什么时候的线下赛

Someone Like You

久诚刚走下电梯就看到柠栀拦在他们面前。  
柠栀反手插着腰，似笑非笑地看着他。黑发下戴着眼镜的那张脸看上去有些熟悉又有些陌生。  
“曹某借我一会吧。我找他有点话要说呢。”柠栀说。  
领队笑了笑，说晚上的训练已经结束了，说话没关系记得早点睡。随后就带着其他人离开了，留下久诚一个人在电梯前。  
久诚是想一起走的，但是柠栀紧紧攥着他的手臂，把他带到走廊另一边的房间门口。  
进门后待锁门的声音落定，久诚才长长地叹了口气。他抬起头看到柠栀看着他，于是凑过去和柠栀接吻。  
柠栀显得心情很不错。他单手解着久诚牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链，一边想这个人还是以前穿运动裤要方便得多。  
他们推推搡搡地走进房间，走到床边。  
直到柠栀衣衫不整倒在床上，他突然说，“你还记得常规赛遇到的那次吗？”  
“记得不是很清楚了。”久诚歪着头想了一会才说，“是你铠盯着我砍那次。”  
“对。就是那一次。”  
“说到了我就想问你，你干啥盯着我啊？射手版本，你不切射手。”  
“你管我。”  
“你这不理智。你拿个铠不切射手算什么事。”久诚的语气听上去还有些许语重心长的味道。  
柠栀抿着嘴，看上去有点严肃，但是眼睛里又有几分别的光芒，“那你又为什么盯着我飞？”  
不待对方回答，柠栀又追问，“射手版本，这不理智啊。”  
久诚脱下眼镜放在一旁，又抓了一下头发，表情看上去有些无辜，“因为你落单了啊。”  
霎时间柠栀好像整个人的气场都萎缩了下来。也不知道是不是因为久诚的回答而大受打击。  
但是久诚很熟悉这样的柠栀了。柠栀的想法都憋死在心里，即使被戳到痛处也只会一个人生闷气。对无法理解他在想什么的久诚而言，可以说是个好欺负又好应对的人。  
所以他没有擅自打破柠栀的沉默。而是自顾自地帮柠栀脱掉了裤子，并拍了拍他的大腿，示意他换个姿势。  
“你就这么急？”  
柠栀不无讽刺地说。他跪伏在床上，感受久诚熟练地开拓他的身体。  
久诚说，“明明是你急，直接到电梯外面截我。”  
“是你跟过来的。”  
“你别扯，是你拉着我。”  
“那你别来啊。”  
久诚覆盖上柠栀的背，亲吻他的后颈好下颚。  
柠栀似乎被他弄得有些痒，被他的嘴唇接触时有些躲闪。  
“你太紧张了。”久诚的嘴唇贴着他的肩胛骨，“你只有紧张的时候才会想起我。”  
柠栀的回答闷闷的，听上去还有些沮丧，“你难道不是？”  
“是你找我，栀儿子。”  
久诚熟练地进入他的身体。柠栀被久违的快感所淹没，只能伏在床上低喘。  
柠栀引导着久诚的手到自己的胸前，搓揉那粒红点。然后又带着久诚的手到自己的前端，手指交叠着套弄那里。  
很快柠栀便射了出来。  
久诚从他的身体中退出来，让他翻了个身，仰躺在床上。  
柠栀搂着他的脖子腻歪地啃了半天嘴唇。他感受到久诚还没释放的下体仍然顶在他的两腿间。  
久诚突然拉开距离端详着此时的柠栀。  
“还真有点不习惯。”久诚轻声说。  
柠栀面色潮红，但是双眼格外地亮，“不习惯什么？”  
“好久没看到你这个样子了。我都要不记得了。”  
柠栀靠在枕头上笑了好久，才慢慢说“你怎么不来东部。”  
久诚抿着嘴，抵着柠栀张合的后穴，一寸一寸地重新进入他的身体。  
“不是希望我来东部，是希望我去滔博吧。”  
柠栀喘息着没有说话。房间里只剩下肉体拍打的声音。  
这是他做的选择，当时也别无选择，所以他也自然不会后悔。只是偶尔，偶尔的偶尔，会想到曾经，又想到现在，他仍然没有遇到另一个像他一样的人。  
柠栀还记得他们曾经无数次躲在浴室内纠缠，报复一般地接吻，被按在瓷砖上进入时背后磕得生疼也不在乎，因为花洒的水声会掩埋这个密室中发生的一切。  
恰好久诚还是和以前一模一样。对外时把自己包装成一个正常人，只有在封闭的环境里才会把内在的重压和焦虑释放出来。  
顿时他也不在乎自己被弄到浑身颤抖前端直流水。他搂着久诚，安抚一般地轻抚久诚的背脊，如同一名兄长包容自己的弟弟，尽管他才是年纪更小的那一个。  
久诚轻咬着柠栀的嘴唇，一如曾经在浴室中的那样，热烈又毫无章法的进出柠栀的身体。  
柠栀回抱着他，双腿也环在他的腰上。他让自己完全被对方覆盖，又迎合一般地引诱交合的地方前往更深处。两个人在床上融为一体，仿佛两个溺水的人在深海中越陷越深。  
久诚像是撑在他的身体之上，又像是被他圈在手臂之中。似乎一切都和过去一样。此时柠栀才终于获得了今天最大的满足。

柠栀洗完澡出来的时候，久诚半靠在床头，还带着眼睛，手机屏幕停留在训练营的失败画面。  
床头灯打在久诚的脸上，阴影让柠栀一时间分不清他是不是睡着了。柠栀挤上床凑过去端详了一会久诚的睫毛，眼皮下的眼珠没有乱动，似乎是真的睡着了。  
柠栀小心地就着久诚的手，在他的屏幕上乱点。  
“你说我要不要把你的铭文都给拆了呢。”柠栀轻声地自言自语，“先把你的嬴政27攻速改成露娜的22攻速……”  
突然他听见久诚含糊地说了一句什么。  
柠栀抬起头看向久诚的脸。久诚半垂着眼睑，看不清他是梦是醒。  
然后久诚又重复了一遍，还是那种含混不清的语调，但是柠栀确定自己听清楚了。  
“星宇，别闹。我好困。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：久诚星宇没有CP意义上的关系。只是习惯已经改变了，现在会用这个语气声音和他说话的已经不是你了的意思。


End file.
